


【FB】【GGAD】生死停留【已坑】

by orphan_account



Series: 春潮 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 人生走马灯





	【FB】【GGAD】生死停留【已坑】

01  
阿不思的记忆像筛子一样。  
当他意识到自己遗忘了很多事很多人时，已经是圣诞了。教堂的彩色玻璃映着雪松枝条和耶稣诞生像的影子，商场一楼的橱窗前摆满系着丝带的食品礼盒，擦肩而过的车辆里正放着柔和的圣诞颂歌。  
圣诞树上挂着金铃铛、墨绿彩球和一条银色挂坠，在路灯的折射下闪烁着一丝血色。阿不思和盖勒特抱在一起，跌跌撞撞地倒向沙发，急不可耐地啃咬着彼此的唇，白色祭披被扯掉一半，挂在警服的搭扣上。  
“以前不知道瓦德汉学院还有像你一样诱人的助教，我还以为教古典文学的都是些长发拖地穿灰扑扑长袍的老头子呢。”德国青年的手从凌乱的神父袍下伸进去，惹得阿不思轻喘了一会儿才找回了自己的声音。  
“我也不知道律师还有扮成警察的嗜好，看来你已经把不少无辜的可怜虫关进监狱了。”  
“当然，你得小心点，邓布利多神父，你在屋里藏了男人吗？”  
“只有我弟弟，阿不福思，现在估计正追着整条街的酒鬼还账呢。”  
“看来他的新年和我们不一样啊。对了，我姓格林德沃，如果你想知道的话。”  
“你好，Grindelwald先生。”  
“不是wald，要念vald，Grindelvold。”  
“vald，唔，我还是叫你盖勒特吧。”阿不思笑起来，“在圣诞节和刚认识两小时不到的陌生人滚床单，有点奇怪不是吗？”  
“如果陌生人有根非常非常粗的警棍，就一点儿都不奇怪。”  
阿不思笑起来，抓住盖勒特手摸向自己最柔软的一处。他们撕扯着彼此的衣服，深蓝与纯白纠缠着散落一地。

02  
阿不思从抽屉里找到了十几封信件，有书稿汇款通知单、电费缴纳单据，有从阿不福思的酒吧转寄过来的情书，还有一张未署名的贺卡，米白道林纸上印着一个蓝色的塔迪斯，里面写着一句诗：“你若活着，却不愿被人记起。那就独自死去，同你的肖像一起。”  
歪歪扭扭的笔迹像极了一个女孩，一个从小就在他的影响下读莎士比亚的女孩，一个爱穿淡粉碎花纱裙会哭着求他买Doctor Who蓝光碟的女孩——阿利安娜。  
“阿不福思快看，阿利安娜给我们寄贺卡了！”他跑向弟弟的房间，撞倒了地上堆着的纸箱和一叠报刊，不顾贺卡的边角已被他捏得变了形，蔓延着无数褶皱的纹理。  
阿不福思探出头，看着熟悉的字迹，看着哥哥兴奋的脸庞，眼角和唇角一起耷拉下去：“这是十一年前的东西，你忘了吗？她已经死了十一年了。”  
“什么？”阿不思惊讶地抬起头。  
阿不福思确认他没有在开玩笑后，担心地盯着他：“听听你都说了什么，和那个德国人在一起后，你变得越来越不正常了。阿不思，你得跟凯瑟琳约个时间，她上周还跟我说她愿意到家里来给你治疗。”  
“算了吧，我可不想让盖勒特以为我在跟一个犹太心理医生约会。”阿不思把贺卡上的褶皱耐心抚平，他注意到上面的字迹比自己刚看到时更模糊，更像一张十一年前的遗物，而他的记忆却奇迹般地更加清晰，甚至记起了阿利安娜患肺结核后虚弱的微笑。  
阿不福思撇了撇嘴，“你和凯瑟琳有十几年的交情，你和他才约会了两年零三个月，到底谁跟你更亲密？”看到哥哥丝毫没把自己的话放在心上，他无奈转移了话题，“刚才你的德国男友打电话来，让我告诉你他要加班，晚上八点左右才能过来接你。他还送了你一个你准会喜欢的礼物，现在就在门口。”  
阿不思打开门，门前放了一个深棕色的礼盒，上面雕刻着接骨木花纹，里面是一套《莎士比亚戏剧全集》。他勉强把这套厚重的惊喜抱到茶几上，拆开包裹书籍的封条，从扉页看到封底：“盖勒特居然会搞无聊的恶作剧！这是2019年出版的，说真的，九年后的版本？”

03  
阿不思从《莎士比亚戏剧全集》里抬起头来时，已经上午九点了。他揉揉酸痛的眼睛，电脑上纽特斯卡曼德的头像闪烁不停：“教授，请千万别看上一稿！我重新写了一篇，补充了参考文献，修改了引论，马上发到你邮箱！！”  
“如果所有学生都像纽特一样勤奋，而不是期末才到我办公室求我划重点就好了。”他小声念叨着，手搭在键盘上，正准备让心爱的学生吃个定心丸，就被一双微凉的手蒙上了眼。  
“斯卡曼德哪里特殊了，让你如此偏爱他？”盖勒特的呼吸打在他耳垂上，微痒酥麻。  
“你在吃一个十九岁男孩的醋吗？”阿不思忍俊不禁。  
“算是吧，我可怕你后悔让我搬进来，满心都想着文学院那些酸腐的小鬼头。”盖勒特吻上他的唇，阿不思侧过身子回应他，在亲吻的间隙解释道：“我不会后悔的，阿不福思搬走了，我总得找个人分摊房租。纽特还在当服务生赚学费，只有你这个大律师才能付得起。”  
盖勒特大笑起来，放下手臂：“大律师明天又要去爱丁堡了，人们对犯罪的强烈欲望让我无法休息。”  
“真等不及看你戴上假发的样子了。”阿不思一边打字一边嘱咐，“记得把美瞳摘掉，没人想在法庭上看到一个死亡重金属乐队主唱。”  
盖勒特走后，阿不思继续回复学生的邮件，阅读了纽特的论文并对分析不清之处做出标注。当他起身去厨房冲咖啡时，一只雪白的猫头鹰笔直地冲向他，一头撞在窗户上，跌落下去。  
“什么时候白天会有猫头鹰飞来飞去了？”阿不思喃喃自语，在他意识到自己做了什么之前，他已经打开窗户向外看去。不列颠冬日的冷风从耳边呼啸而过，玻璃被血迹浸透了，窗台上落了几根沾着血的羽毛，但没有尸体。  
他低下头，想看看那可怜的猫头鹰是不是掉在了地上，却看见一个湿淋淋得像是刚从雨水中捞出来一样的白衣人站在街边看着他，紧皱眉头，目光焦虑又担忧。视线相交的瞬间，他感觉到大脑内部一阵撕裂的疼痛，顺着神经蔓延至全身。  
白衣人在张口说话。  
猫头鹰的尸体去哪儿了。  
“对不起。”  
没有尸体。


End file.
